


Our Love Is A Tragedy, It's Still Our Clarity

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [68]
Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gay Sex, Ghost Zayn, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Reminiscing, Sad Ending, Serial Killer Zayn, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis moves into a house that has unwanted guest.</p><p>Will the newcomer worm into his undisclosed heart, mostly, into his soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Is A Tragedy, It's Still Our Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Just like my Divergent one, Louis isn't 100% Violet Harmon and Zayn isn't 100% Tate. 
> 
> Noticeable quotes from the original series is used in the fic.
> 
> Read at your own risks.
> 
> (Title from "Clarity", duh)

_“I’m a monster, the darkness is me.”_

-

“I don’t like moving to new places,” Louis says for the hundredth time that day just as the moving truck stops. He thinks they’re at the fucking new house now. Fucking hell. “I told you, this won’t help anything.”

“Your father and I agreed on this, Boo bear,” his mum sighs, obviously not like her teenage son’s behaviour issues. “Mark said–”

“He’s not my fucking father! The biological one left me when I was barely old enough to crawl and the one I actually called a father left you when you had the miscarriage when I was only five, mum!” Louis explodes. He literally explodes do the point of no return. “You may think your husband is a father-like figure to me but he never will be, get that fucking straight, _mother._ ”

The troubled teen hops out of the truck and opens the door to his new house, then just dashes off to the basement. Well, he took the stairs that led down so he guesses this is the basement. There isn’t much to this place, really, other than a bed with moldy sheets and –

“Hi.”

Louis jumps back when the voice calls out, grasping his chest and all the proper things happen in a scary movie. He turns around to see a tanned boy with mesmerising caramel-coloured eyes. His eyelashes are long and look so… defined. His cheekbones look like they could cut anything and it really makes it hard for Louis to remember this house has been deserted for ages.

“How did you come in here?” Louis tries to sound authorised. “This is _my_ house – well, my family’s – and last I heard, the last owner died in this place nearly two years ago.”

“I can be anywhere I want to be, silly,” the newcomer smiles – a real smile Louis can never muster these days. “I’m Zayn.”

“Hi Zayn, now get out of my house,” Louis replies with a sweet, fake smile of his own. “I don’t think you’re allowed here.”

“I’m bound here,” the boy – Zayn – says just as Louis turns around to climb the stairs back to the ground. When Louis turns around to see if the boy is coming with him, though, there isn’t a trace of the boy ever being there.

“What the fuck,” Louis mumbles just as his so-called parents walk through the door. It looks like they already have company, since there’s an elderly woman with greying hair sat on the island. She’s with a girl about Louis’ age. The girl is dressed in a 90’s fashion, if Louis has a say in that. He doesn’t mention that because he may be a dick but he still has his manners. He waves hi to the people inside his new house.

“Louis, these are Mrs. Kostavos and Vienna,” Louis’ mum introduces them to Louis. He just nods in acknowledgement. “They’re our neighbours. Well, our only real neighbours.”

“Hi Vienna,” Louis says as he reaches for the apple his mum just put on the fruit dish thing. “I’m Louis.”

“You already met him,” the girl says, which Louis doesn’t fully understand. Met who? “I can sense you met him and that you like him.”

“Pardon my granddaughter,” Mrs. Kostavos gives her granddaughter a stern look. “She’s been diagnosed with Asperger’s syndrome.”

“Isn’t that some sort of autism?” Louis ponders around his mouthful of chews apple bits. “I think I did a college paper on autism and that was mentioned.” Louis’ mum gives him a look that is very possible of killing him.

“It’s alright, Mrs. Tomlinson,” Vienna smiles, a beautiful smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’m fine with people mentioning it. People don’t treat me the same though.”

“They’re dicks then,” Louis mumbles once he finishes another bite. “Really, they’re the fake people who differentiates the ‘norm’ and the ‘queers’.”

“Pardon my son, Mrs. Kostavos–”

“He’s a charming young lad,” Mrs. Kostavos doesn’t look that much peeved. There’s laughter dancing in her pale blue eyes. “I haven’t seen a boy quite like him in ages!”

“If you mean rude and disrespectful to all living things around him, please, by all means say that,” Louis replies in his mum’s stead. This time, his mum does slap him on his shoulder. “I mean, thank you, Mrs. Kostavos.”

“Louis needs to be careful around him or he’ll go mad like him, nana,” Vienna says as she looks straight into Louis’ eyes with the eyes that look hauntingly familiar. “You know how the others were when they came here.”

Well, fuck you too then.

-

“I don’t want to fucking go to school,” Louis groans when he hears the alarm in the tune of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ from his phone. “Go fuck yourself.”

He doesn’t have the dignity to blush from the fact that he just told his phone to fuck itself. He just presses his face further into the pillow when he feels a cold hand on his back.

“No, mum, I’m skipping classes,” Louis waves his hand backwards, his hand connecting with something rough. Since when did his mother have abs and had hairy arms? “Go away please.”

“I’m not your mum,” the voice that comes is tenor, not really cognitive to half-asleep Louis. “Nor am I here to force you to school.”

“Ngh,” Louis flips over to his back, his hands covering his eyes from the sunlight seeping through the blinds. “Are you some sort of angel of death?”

“Sadly, I’m not here to collect your life,” Louis now remembers the voice belongs to the Basement Boy, also called Zayn. “But you need to get your arse out of the bed since your mum is threatening to confiscate your car keys if you don’t make yourself presentable in ten minutes’ time.”

That grips Louis firmly to his soul. His car is the only thing that really matters to him since it gets him to places like theatres and his college campus. He finally opens his eyes to see that Zayn looks far more attractive in proper lighting.

It was too dark to notice the clothes but today, Zayn is dressed in a purple jumper over black jeans. His feet are bare and he wants to know if his mum knows that they have an intruder.

“Did you climb through the window or summat?” Louis arches a brow, earning a throaty laughter from the other lad. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m pretty sure you met Mrs. Kostavos and Vienna, Louis,” Louis doesn’t remember telling the other of his name. “And in case you’re wondering, I can tell you I’ve been around to hear your lovely French name.”

“Are you some sort of stalker?” Louis grabs whatever item that is available to him, which happens to be his iPhone 5C. “Are you going to kill me after some drawn-out tortures?”

“Only thing that’ll be drawn-out is your orgasm,” Zayn winks at Louis, making him blush. “I picked out your outfit, by the way.” Louis’ vision is blocked when a cluster of clothes is thrown into his face and by the time he sets them down, he realises he’s alone in the room, the door closed like how it was when he opened his eyes.

-

“Are you, um,” the psychiatrist isn’t used to this sort of… situation. “Are you admitted to a treatment facility?”

“Dr Deakin, I told you I’ve killed a lot of people,” Zayn smile with false pretence. “And if you’d like, I can tell you what I did to each and every one of them.”

“Mr. Malik, you look too young to have killed anyone, never mind a multitude of them,” Dr Deakin raises his glasses back up his bridge. “Are you pleading insanity?”

“I’ve been told I need to tell the others of my story,” Zayn shrugs his shoulders. What’s the big deal with killing anyways? “Let’s see… about ten years ago, I think that was the first time someone lived here ever since I set this house on fire and burnt nearly everything down. Sadly, my room was the only thing that was burnt other than my body, of course. The police declared I was high from marijuana but I don’t think that really did anything. Back to the story – ten years ago, a single dad with one daughter about Vienna’s age back then came here and well, I wanted to surprise them a little. I befriended the kid – I think her name was Jillian? – and she trusted me so easily. She saw me drive a knife through her daddy’s heart and thought it was some sort of parlour trick. I drove the same knife through her little beating heart, mind you, doctor. It’s so easy, manipulating your victims into believing there’s no more than a pretty face behind that mask.”

“I think you’re at the wrong place,” Dr Deakin reaches out to press the buzzer but not before Zayn grabs his wrist. “What?”

“Doctor, I’ll see more of you yet.”

-

“Boo!”

Louis really should be used to Zayn popping out of no-where (quite literally) but this is sort of different. The difference being him buck-naked of course. He had a really fucking long day at school and he just wanted a nice, long, soothing bath.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Louis says flippantly, gathering the foams in front of his body. “How did you even get in here? I locked the thing.”

“I told you, I bound to this place so getting to anywhere in this hellhole is easy for me,” Zayn sits himself at the edge of the tub. “So Lou _is_ , what are you possibly doing, naked just pour moi?”

“I’m bathing and I was about to wank,” Louis doesn’t want his hand, no, he wants Zayn’s hand to do it instead. “So unless you want a hand or a mouth in helping me, I want you out of here.”

“Maybe I’m here to suck you off, babe,” Louis didn’t know the other boy was so close to him; their faces are only inches apart the next time Louis gets a proper look at his perfect face. “Mm, you’d like that, won’t you, baby boy?”

“Don’t call me that,” Louis gathers more foam to hide his half-hard dick. “And most importantly, get out of this house.”

“I would if I could, babe,” Zayn’s mouth is now on his neck, right above the erratic pulse. “Just because I don’t really exist doesn’t mean I can’t make you feel anything.”

Louis closes his eyes, wanting nothing more than Zayn’s mouth on his prick. When he reopens them, though, like the other times, the mystery lad is gone.

-

“Mum!” Louis was quick with his bath and he barges into his ‘parents’’ room, hoping they aren’t having old people sex. The odds are in his favour. “I think this house is haunted.”

“What?” Dan sounds really mad, which is understandable. Two of them can’t handle each other at 130% of the time. “I didn’t raise you to come bursting through the doors.”

“Because you didn’t raise me at all, you prick,” Louis spits back in a sassy tone anyone would be jealous of. Unless you’re the one the insult is directed at, of course. “There’s this kid – Zayn – who keeps popping up _everywhere_ I go and–”

“He’s my patient,” Dan says in the calmest tone Louis has ever heard around the old man. “He might have stuck around after his session.”

“But-”

“Goodnight, Louis.” The finality in his mum’s voice says she has no time for Louis’ bullshit.

When Louis makes his way to his room, there is an unwanted guest there. Really, he should’ve fucking seen it from coming.

“Let’s see… I’ve met your step-dad and I just come out of no-where… My body is tangible but I’m still elusive. What can I ever be, Louis?”

“You aren’t real, just some kind of grand hallucination!” Louis buries his face in his hands, his entire body shaking. “You _can’t_ be real!”

“Oh, but I am,” Zayn presses, somehow in front of Louis now. “Say it.”

“I’m not some moody teen with horrid fashion sense and you aren’t some sparkling diamond statue,” Louis finds some humour in this. “But I think you’re a ghost.”

“Isn’t it weird? I’m not living but I can touch you so freely,” Zayn reaches out to touch Louis’ shaking hand just to prove himself. “I can even do this.”

Louis doesn’t have to be the aforementioned mind-reading vampire to know that Zayn is about to kiss him. In fact, he just lets the ghost kiss him; it’s weird, being kissed by warm lips when the kisser is supposedly dead. Zayn smirks into the kiss and pries his lips apart, taking Louis by surprise. He really hasn’t been kissed before and this is… too far.

“Zayn…” Louis has the strength to push Zayn’s body away from him. “I can’t.”

“You’ll come around.”

-

“I hate this,” Zayn tells his psychiatrist. “I mean, I’m forced to have these sessions when I already know I love killing people! Can you imagine the blood and other gory stuff hitting your face, sticky just as the life force ebbs away?”

“I’m here to help you so I have to listen to your crazy stories,” Dr Deakin sounds resolved, but he listens anyways. “Can you tell me the other time you… had a go at it?”

“Well, I’ll tell you a recent one, doc,” Zayn smiles as the memories of the two gay couple that resided seven months prior. “I think their names were Thomas and Peter, two married gay men who just wanted a fresh start. You _do_ know that gay marriage is illegal in all southern states of America, no? They couldn’t really go to Canada either so ta-da! They came to England out of anywhere else on the planet. Shitty everything, really. I think it was a rainy day when I confronted one of the couple. He was alone in the house ‘cos his husband was out doing grocery shopping, sir. I was wearing this black costume that I love wearing when I kill people. It’s a bit too tight in the dick area but it’ll do, really. He thought I was his husband trying out the costume when it was only September. I had to improvise and ended up kissing him. Men really can be blind when it comes to lust, doc, ‘cos he hadn’t a clue I wasn’t his beloved husband until I reached for the fruit knife on the kitchen counter his bare arse was pressed against. One clean swipe and his head fell off. His husband came just in time for me to murder his, so it was two birds with one stone. Not much effort put into the whole plot I had in mind.”

“And that was last September?” Zayn loves seeing the confuse swimming in his psychiatrist’s eyes. “Have you killed anyone since then?”

“I only kill people with common interest, doctor,” Zayn smiles at Dr Deakin before sliding out of the chair. “Your son is a virgin, isn’t he? I can tell by the way we kissed the other day. So easy to get them to be hard, y’know. All I had to do was kiss his soft, unmarked neck, licking and teasing at the soft patch of skin there and he’s begging for a release. I bet he can come just from me kissing him, don’t you think so, doc?”

“Your session is over.”

-

“Crap, you scared me to death!”

Zayn chuckles as Louis takes another cigarette out of the case. It’s a normal routine of theirs, Louis just hanging around his house and Zayn just popping out. Half the time, Zayn gives Louis a heart attack but he’s getting used to that.

“It’s much better off dead than alive, really,” Zayn gives an apologetic smile to Louis, extending a hand for Louis to grab it. “C’mon, I’ll show you something!”

 _Yeah, your dick would be suffice._ Louis comments inside his head lewdly.

By _something_ , Zayn meant climbing up the window from Louis’ room and onto the rooftop. It was sunset when Louis and Zayn first met tonight so just after twenty minutes of being on the roof, they can see the beautiful kaleidoscope of golden-orange, red, crimson, pink, violet, green, virtually all sorts of colours illuminating the sky. The sight of both the Sun and the Moon at the horizon is just plainly too wondrous for words.

“I guess this counts as a date?” Louis detects the tiniest bits of nervousness in his sort of boyfriend’s voice. “We’re looking at the sky as its colours change right before our eyes and don’t you dare deny the spark between us.”

Louis half-expects Zayn to kiss him and he does feel it. Zayn dips his head down, slowly, giving Louis enough time to pull away if he’s against it – he isn’t. Louis just raises his arms and loops them around Zayn’s neck, bringing him closer to him. Zayn smiles into the kiss, their lips moving in a perfect synch. Really, even Louis is starting to feel better just from one, single kiss. Maybe Zayn is the anchor he needed all along. Zayn nips at Louis’ bottom lip and he doesn’t pull away this time; he parts his lips and lets Zayn’s tongue in. It’s a foreign sensation to have someone else’s tongue spiking against his and Louis loves how Zayn is taking complete control of the kiss.

Louis is all but panting into Zayn’s mouth by the time their lips separate. He feels his elated heartbeats as Zayn traces the seam of his lips, a ghost of smile still lingering on his plump, plump dark lips.

“You liked that,” Zayn makes it a statement, not a question. “Damn, I knew my kisses could get people wet.”

“Hush it, Malik,” Zayn looks at him with surprise for the first time. “Went through my dad’s patient files, sorry.”

“Ah, he thinks I’m sort of psychopath who dates his _step_ -son, doesn’t he?” Louis doesn’t bother confirming it. “C’mon, Lou. You don’t exactly have his eyes.”

“He isn’t my father but he’s the only person who really stuck around to be with my mum long enough,” Louis shrugs as he starts to slide down the roof. “I think I’m gonna catch a cold if I stay out here.”

-

“You piece of gay shit.”

Louis really wishes his tormentors got more creative with the insults as he sighs. Currently, his back is pressed to the lockers in the Hall B, with the menacing green eyes piercing into his stormy blue.

“I’ve bisexual, need I spell that out for you?” Louis thought the end of high school was the end of bullying but it’s college, teachers can’t care less about students having a little disagreement. “Well, I forgot my lunch money so–”

The lights start to flicker and Louis can swear he saw the shadows move in his periphery vision. Styles looks over his shoulder to see if someone was playing with the light switches; there’s no one there. He looks at his surroundings, fear striking through his otherwise beauteous green eyes. The light goes out completely and it dances a couple times, Styles’ scream cutting through the empty air. When the lights are back on, there’s one bloody gash down the other boy’s cheek.

“What the fuck was that?” Styles straightens his clothes, then rubs his thumb under his eyes, where the cut starts. “Fuckin’ hell, did you just slash me with a knife?”

“I’m a pacifist,” Louis shrugs. Hell, his rucksack is about three metres away from him. “And you know bleeding well I don’t start a fight.”

“Whatever you did, I’ll get to the bottom of it and return the favour,” Styles vows as couple students pass them by. “Good luck hiding your bruises, freak.”

After ten seconds, when the hallway is clear, Louis whispers “you can come out now” and sure enough, there’s Zayn’s familiar yet strange form when he turns around. The ghost-y lad is bloody laughing, like he loves how he scared the soul out of his tormentor.

“Did you see his face? Wait, your night vision is horrible as a living person,” Zayn corrects himself quickly. “It’s like that face you make before you scream out ‘mummy.’”

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t come here just to scare that child. He’s only a first year at Trinity London College, he can’t handle me,” Louis rolls his eyes at his friend. His _only_ friend here. “What are you doing here? I thought you were bound to the house.”

“You’ve been coming home with bruises and those weren’t my teeth mark,” Zayn pokes his tongue out, then winks. “Who knew colleges brought assholes that are bullies? To answer your question, I can appear in other places as long as someone is thinking about me.”

“I’m not always thinking about you!” Louis says in a defensive tone a little too quickly. “I think it’s the other way around.”

“Oh yea, I dream about tapping your gorgeous arse; I will in the near future,” Zayn adds with another wink. “But it’s sort of two-way, I suppose. We have to be thinking about each other at the exact same moment.”

“So you do fancy my arse,” Louis has fucked up priorities, he knows that. “Everyone does.”

“Let’s get less cocky, more dicky,” at least Louis has the decency to blush, unlike the person who said that. “It’s lovely, Louis, and I advise against you hiding that any longer.”

“When did you die?”

“That’s a story for some other time, little dove.”

-

“This is our third session and so far, you’re doing a good job and making up the stories. I think you’re schizo,” the doctor tells his psycho nutjob of a patient who goes by the name of Zayn. “Please, do tell me more. You seem to believe you did all those… works that were described in the newspapers.”

“Do you want me to tell you a new one then?” Dr Deakin has no other choice then nodding. Zayn smiles to himself after he finishes his cigarette. “It’s really recent, really, and I think this one is the best one yet… This married couple has a son who is proudly bisexual and he’s afraid of the very thing he loves leaving him. He met this boy, the boy who holds the key to his house, and they fell in love. Only, doc, the boy didn’t know the dark secrets that were kept from him. The boy with parents who pretends to love, his life was a broken mess so he turned to the blades in the middle of the night. He would cut away pieces of himself, the scarlet rivers the only form of expressing his real feelings. He was sent for help, but to no avail, he didn’t want to get better. He was just so tired of living so one day – bang – he died. So the boy’s boyfriend, he got mad. He thought he was avenging his love’s death by taking the lives of the parents… I think we both know the ending.”

“Mrs. Deakin will show you the way out.”

-

“Stop with that.”

Zayn pouts like an adorable puppy when Louis says that. Louis is currently sat on the handrail thing that’s between the house and the backyard and well, Zayn pops into his life again.

“It’s my pleasure to see you surprised,” Zayn chuckles and retrieves a fag for himself. “Damn, the look on your face was perfect.”

“Please don’t tell me you somehow captured that in a camera and planning on using it as a reaction gif on tumblr,” Louis gets the lighter from the back pocket and flicks it off. “What are you doing here?”

“Hiding from the world like you, obviously,” Zayn rolls his eyes, lighting up the cig with his own lighter. “So, are you failing any of your courses?”

“I think I’m failing Arts 1100 but I blame Liam for persuading me into taking in the first place,” Louis shrugs, taking a long drag. “What about you? Have you been to tertiary education before your untimely death?”

“I was an upper sixth form before the cops got me,” Zayn says in an indifferent tone. “That’s yet another story for a different day.”

“You were a criminal?”

“Hardly, it was just weed,” Zayn’s eyes narrow to the point of making it hard for Louis to see the warmth anymore. “I thought you wanted to know how I died?”

“Well, when a person has a ghost of a boyfriend, that’s on the top priority list,” Louis hopes that he isn’t taking things too far by calling Zayn his boyfriend. Zayn merely raises a surprised brow. “If that’s what we are, to be honest.”

“I’ve only been one girl as a living person. Most of the times as a dead man, I just scared people,” Zayn just takes another hit, his usual wall back up. “But yes, I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

“So I guess this is the part I tell you that I–”

“Used to self-harm? I can tell that when someone’s wearing long-sleeved shirts even though it’s almost summer in mid-April, fuck it if we live in the gloomy England,” Louis bites the inside of his cheek since yeah, it’s unusually sunny for an April here but Louis never ditched his long-sleeves after March. “I bet you turned to your blades after beating yourself to the point of self-hatred and you cut one line after another. One became two, two became four and four? It became a thousand too soon.”

“Stop it, you dickwad!” Louis pushes Zayn away from him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “I don’t want you!”

“But I’m here, baby. I’ll always be here for you. It’s you and me, together for always,” the next words – or a sentence, really – that leaves Zayn’s pretty lips surprise Louis. “Promise me you won’t turn to your blades and I won’t leave you either.”

“Promises are always fucking broken in one way or another,” Louis laughs bitterly, a beautiful sound hiding the ugliness that he tries so hard to erase. “You’ll leave me at the end and I’ll be even more broken.”

“You’re just afraid of me,” Zayn pinpoints, making Louis curse as his fingers bruise into his scars. “I can feel you’re broken inside and out but I’ll get the world’s fucking biggest glue in the world if I need it. With my love, I’ll mend you.”

“You really think I never had anyone try before?” Louis snatches his hands away from Zayn’s surprisingly warm ones. “They all make the same promises, same lies, only in different faces. They laugh and kiss my scars, but in the end, they leave more scars behind. It’s really sad, falling for the same old lies, thinking this time it won’t end like the last time. How do you think I started with the self-harm? Do you think I just Googled it and thought it’s worth a try?” Louis looks down as tears start to fill in his eyes.

“Louis–”

“Cut it, Zayn. I don’t want your excuses.”

Zayn doesn’t say more and when Louis looks up, he already knew his boyfriend was gone.

-

“I thought I saw your face for the last time when you didn’t show up for last four days.”

Louis just lets out a dramatic sigh as Styles continues with his taunts, a really old thing even though he transferred to this college merely three weeks ago. Styles just reminds him of his ex-tormentor from secondary school, Stan Lucas. Only difference is that at least this one looks like a fucking actor.

“Surprise bitch, I thought you have seen the last of – oof!” Louis clutches at his stomach when it’s kicked by Styles’ stupid brown loafers. “Damn, I just washed this shirt last night.”

“Save the dramatics for later, _faggot_ ,” Louis just sighs again at the cress word. Really, bullying for sexual orientation is _so_ high school. “I will beat the gay out of you.”

“It’s impossible so I suggest you go with eletro-therapy,” Louis supplies with a sincere humour. “Really, it’s known to re-wire one’s brain.”

“I’ll lock you up in a crazy experimenter’s lab and fucking shock you my–”

Louis notices the lights flickering against and he knows Zayn is here. That sneaky little phantom menace (pun intended) loves a dramatic entrance and he really hasn’t any complaints.

“Fucking show yourself!” Louis silently notes Styles just loves the F-word. “You’re a coward, hiding in the shadows!”

There’s a disembodied laughter echoing through the otherwise empty hallway and the lights go out completely. Again.

The lights flicker on and off and this time, Louis sees a glimpse of Zayn’s face, only it’s not _his_ face. The form is hard to make out but this isn’t the Zayn Louis has grown to be fond of.

The face was that of a killer, someone Louis would be forever scared of.

Soon enough, perhaps it’s only been under a minute, the lights are back on and Styles looks absolutely terrified. Like a mouse entrapped by a group of cats, that’s the only simile that comes to Louis’ mind.

“Don’t tell anyone of this!” Styles spits out as he turns around, but not before Louis sees a long gash just along his eyebrow.

Damn, his dark ghost was more like a guardian angel.

-

“I honestly don’t know why you keep talking to me for _help_ when the only help you really need is a mental asylum to have you locked up for other’s safety.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, stubbing his cigarette. He’s only doing this for Mrs. Kostavos, who happens to his adoptive mother after his biological one died after a cocaine overdose. “You have someone I want to ruin.”

“Have any other story I should be aware of?” Dr Deakin asks out of customary habit. “So far, you’ve told me three, two of which have been in the news for quite some time.”

“Hm, you might have heard about the one in 1994, haven’t you?” The psychiatrist’s eyes widen. “If I recall correctly, that was the bloodiest one yet. I was only dead for couple months, if my memories serve me right… in fact, that was my best kill yet.”

“The killer of that attack is still to be identified, with the murder weapon unidentified and all, Mr. Malik.”

“You interrupted me, doc,” Zayn sees red but recomposes himself just as quickly. “Lemme tell you, the best thing about being a ghost murderer is that you can never leave a trace behind, unless you have a fake one. I believe that was the only one of my ‘crimes’ that I made to be thought as a suicide. For others, I made sure someone else took the blame and were influenced to believe they actually killed those _humans_. Now, now, there’s no need to be scared, I can smell it in the air. I loved that girl I killed, you know? I actually thought she was worth my while. Her dyed-blonde hair was so hair, like fresh snow. I meant to kill her on the first day I met her but you studied psychology; love really is weird. I won’t have to tell you the name ‘cos you’ve heard of name already, right? I didn’t kill her the next day either. I attacked her with lips and touches, both of which she loved. I didn’t fuck her though – that’s reserved for something else. Somewhere along the line, she fell in love with me too, Dr Deakin. It was twisted, how the only thing she knew about me was my name and how I looked like _physically_. Inside, I’m nothing but a demon with hell’s fire around me. So months passed by so soon, it was almost time for me to either make love or make gore. You can imagine what I chose.”

“I’ll call the police and ask them to escort you to the nearest facility.”

“Oh, but they can’t see me.”

-

“You’re an idiot,” Louis giggles when he sees a ring of smoke puffing out of Zayn’s pretty lips. “You told my dad that you’re pretty much dead?”

“I told him that the police can’t see me; that can easily mean I’m under the government’s eye,” Zayn puffs out another cloud. “Is this the first time with weed for you?”

“I got one hit when I was in fifth form,” Louis giggles, the scent of the illegal drug enough to make him giddy. “But yeah, I’m new to weed.”

They’re both lying on the rooftop, a common occurrence for them, really. Through the haze burnt cannabis is creating, Louis can just barely make out the unnamed constellations. He’s pretty sure the ancient people of Babylonia or some shite probably has names for those meaningless swirls of specks of light that brings more void than joy to his soul.

“Wanna take a hit?” Zayn asks, both of them now propping their chins on their palms. “It’s not as good as a fag but hey, this is a mild hallucinogen it’s easier for me to tap your arse.”

“It’s always my arse,” Louis feigns a grown, but his eyes are smiling already. “God, I fell in love with you.”

Louis flinches before Zayn can say anything, bolting upright from his stupid outburst. Did he just fucking admit he fell for Zayn hard and too quick?

“Relax, Lou,” Zayn’s voice is calmer than it should be. “Shh, I’ve been in love with you from the start so it’s okay.”

“How can you love me? I’m a recovering freak of a nature! I don’t feel anything, that’s why I started in the first place!” Louis would say more but a pair of marijuana-tainted lips crash down to his, effectively shutting him up. Louis blames it on the drug but his hormones are elevate like the other times Zayn is sharing oxygen with him – in a literal sense – so he doesn’t stop his boyfriend when his zipper is pulled down. He doesn’t do anything when Zayn searches for his dick inside his briefs. And no, he definitely doesn’t resist whatsoever when Zayn starts to stroke his hardening dick as they kiss hungrily.

Louis thought it would be a simple handjob but Zayn has other plans ‘cos one moment, they’re joined at the lips and the next, Zayn is straddling his legs and kitten-licking at his tip tasting the pre-come there. Louis chokes on a moan, then moans out loud as he feels a wet warmth caressing his shaft. Zayn told him he only had a girlfriend but the girlfriend must have blown him a lot because the way Zayn bobs his head up and down is enough to make him squirm from the simple pleasure he’s receiving. Zayn is also having his own flair of things, his fingers probing at this – very – virgin entrance. Louis keens when Zayn’s finger slides in, and it’s all Louis can do not to clench onto the single digit. Zayn smirks around his dick – that fucking smirking ghosting bastard – and moves his head faster.

Louis doesn’t have enough time to alert Zayn before he gushes down his throat, moaning out his lover’s name. Zayn wipes at the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, looking at Louis with surrendering defiance.

God, Zayn will be the death of him.

-

“Turns out I was forgetting to tell you about the best murder I’ve ever committed.” Zayn bloats as soon as he takes seat across from Dr Deakin.

“I’m only obliged to listen,” comes the reply from the middle-aged man. “Really, it’s part of my job description.” The psychiatrist reaches for his cuppa, taking a sip almost simultaneously.

“I think the year was 2002? Ooh, I remember watching the World Cup when the little girl was watching it with her mummy. Her name was Evanna… or was it Evette? Who really cares, I killed them all,” Zayn knows for a fact he looks brooding, he needn’t see his own reflection for the confirmation. “Ah, the World Cup that year was quite interesting, since the host city had to co-host with its neighbouring country due to lack of facilities. Personally, I would love to visit Asia, not just Japan but Korea, China, Hong Kong and Thailand. Back to the story: I didn’t plan on showing myself to the then-residents but you know kids, they notice everything. She knew there was an unseen guest living with them so she came up with an idea of ‘imaginary’ friends. You can guess that at the end, instead of her finding me. I slit her throat and tore her from limb to limb. I got tad bit lazy to drag her to my workplace, that being the basement, of course. I brought up the fact that the World Cup of 2002 was held in Korea ‘cos the girl was half-Korean, half-Caucasian, doc. I thought it would be a memorable way to be killed! Be a Korean that was killed when her half-blooded nation was doing something that is once-in-a-lifetime shite. Well, they’re hosting anther event, a winter Olympic in 2018 so that’s something to look forward to. Had I not been bound to this area, I would’ve gone by myself. Wouldn’t it be lovely? Finding a new place to kill people, have fresh blood – literally – splatter onto my face after I cut them into pieces? Dear Allah, I’m getting off topic again. The point is, I don’t want to be saved, doctor.”

“Get out of my house before I call the police,” Dr Deakin tries _so_ hard to sound authorised. “I will do it.”

“You know that’s fruitless.”

-

“You’re awful.”

“That’s not a number.”

It’s a sunny day in April – a shocker to anyone who’s native to England – and Zayn thought it’s a wonderful idea to play Go Fish with Louis. Louis, being the indulgent (hear: whipped) boyfriend he is, he grabbed a deck of cards and well, odds aren’t exactly in his favour.

“Fine, you deathly arsehole. Got any 6’s?” Louis tries his best to look mad at his boyfriend.

“Nope, go fish. Got any 4’s?”

“YOU’RE BLOODY CHEATING!” The card come flying everywhere as Louis launches himself at the laughing ghost. Zayn just grabs about Louis’ waist and pins him down against the floor. “This isn’t funny, you dead buffoon.”

“That’s the most creative insult I’ve ever heard, both dead and alive,” Zayn nudges at Louis’ nose with his own, the simple touch able to send chills down his spine despite the shared heat. “Brownie points for the creativity.”

“Aw, I don’t get your dick points?” Louis asks unabashedly. Zayn just chuckles, continuing with the teasing nose-kiss. “Really, I think it’s been a really dead long time since the last time you had a lay.”

“Stop with the idiotic puns, they’re such turn-offs,” Zayn says half-truthfully. “Besides, what makes you think I had sex with my only girlfriend?” Louis gives his only boyfriend his best _Look._ “Okay fine, we had quite a wild sex life.”

“I bet my arse can spice things up even more,” Louis waggles his brows just as Zayn pushes him off so that their faces are no longer – well – facing each other. Louis just sighs and flops onto his back and now he feels hungry. “I’m hungry, my parents are out on some date shite, and I’m shit at cooking.”

“Lucky for you, my cooking skills are quite excellent when it comes to Italian sausages and pepper omelette. Maybe I’m even make some hash-browns,” Louis thinks for a full minute to process if the sausage bit was a double entendre. Probably was, since 90% of the usage of the word ‘sausage’ outside of cooking classes are penes reference. “C’mon, guide me to your kitchen that will soon be blessed by le chef Malik.”

Louis scoffs this time, but rolls onto his stomach, making it easier for him to stand up. Zayn mutters something about how lazy Louis is being as they make their short trip to the kitchen. Zayn takes out a frying pan, a bottle of cooking oil as Louis takes out the eggs, some sausages, and the peppers. He thinks the bell peppers will do.

“I haven’t any potatoes – either that or I can’t find the fucking veggies,” Louis says sweetly as he puts the items into a gigantic plate he’s never seen before. “Where’s that from?”

“The former owners left the silverware behind, and it’s not like we’re stealing. They lost so suddenly, there was no will whatsoever,” Louis snorts at the pun. “So whoever moves in next just gets the leftover…”

“This looks proper fancy! Look at the design on this thing!” Louis doesn’t know one shit about arts but the delicate patterns make it obvious the plate they’re using isn’t that cheap. “We’re actually going to eat from this?”

“That’s what it’s mainly used for, babe,” Zayn clicks his tongue. “Stop distracting me so I can cook!”

Louis shuts up for exactly three minutes, thankfully the only time that takes his superman of a boyfriend to finish cooking. He wants to know how the ghost didn’t cut his fingers off or at least slice one open whilst cutting the peppers. Louis always slices his thumb when he’s charged with cooking breakfasts.

“Alright, the cheese has to melt before the dish is ready!”

Thirty seconds pass by and they eat the omelette together, Louis captivated by how the simple menu tastes so fucking good.

“God, you’re the best cook I’ve ever seen! Gordon Ramsay excluded, of course. My mom sometimes just gives me meatloaves and some baby carrots when she isn’t in the mood to cook.” Louis lets Zayn wipe his mouth clean with the napkin.

“I’ve been on my own since I was eleven, until the foster care took me in and I was put into various houses… they didn’t really want to be put up with a mentally fucked up kid either so I was pretty much alone all the time. I never had a sibling who cared about me.”

“You haven’t any blood-related siblings?” This is news to Louis. Surely a caring person who tries to hide his emotions as much as possible has younger sisters or brothers? “I thought you had a family before you mum passed away…”

“My mum was the only real family I knew. She had one half-sister when I was, like, four but she gave the baby away ‘cos all she cared about was the cocaine that ruined her life. She was normal when I was a baby. She changed and suddenly got into drugs and booze when my dad died from a car crash, about thirty years ago now? I was nearly eighteen when I died, and that was twenty years ago… so I was eight when that happened. She had a drunken, unprotected sex for a fix and my half-sister was born only seven and half months later. I don’t even know her name, Louis. Even if I wanted to find her after two long decades, I haven’t the simplest information to search for her.”

“And the morning just got darker.”

-

“You read _Fifty Shades of Grey_?”

There’s amusement lighting up Zayn’s pretty amber eyes and Louis wishes nothing more than smothering himself with a fucking pillow. Is it a crime to read that erotica?

“I was a first year at college when that happened!” Louis defends himself, knowing his face is as red as a beetroot. “I didn’t know it was a fucking porn, okay?”

“Louis, 80% of the adult books I’ve read myself are porn in written form,” Zayn pats at Louis’ back like it’s the most natural thing to do. “I mean, have you heard of adult romance novels?”

“Only in form of _Fifty Shades_ trilogy,” Louis manages to mumble through the thick cotton/feathers of the pillow he’s having a trial of self-suffocation of. “Why?”

“There’s, like, Dianna Love, and other people that aren’t really popular that I used to like before,” Zayn makes a cutting line at his throat. “But those have supernatural elements.”

“You’re a firm believer of vampires?” Louis adopts an Eastern Europe accent for the last two words. “Really, laddie, I’m sure I was bitten by some sort of a bloodsucker.”

“Your talents lie with acting, but not the accents,” Zayn sticks his tongue out. “We’re getting horribly off-topic.”

“Yeah, I need your mouth on my dick,” Louis offers with batting of this eyelashes. “I mean ouch?” He rubs at the spot on his back Zayn just shoved at.

“Oops,” Zayn doesn’t look all that particularly sorry. Or sounds, since he can’t see. “You do know that the movie is couple out on Valentine’s Day, some sick twist in love department. I really think that’s bullshit.”

Louis just nods, now looking at Zayn’s form. More he thinks about it, more it becomes clear. Yeah, Zayn is dressed in everyday clothes but there’s part of him, part of his very core that makes him not from this timeline. Certain words Zayn says, maybe, Louis just knows his dead boyfriend is capable of being seen only by people he _wants_ to be seen by. Louis pats at his lap and Zayn rests his head on top like _they were meant to be like this_.

“Do you think we’ll ever..?”

Zayn gnaws on his lower lip at Louis’ question. They both know the only _real_ way of being together is for Louis to be dead. They can’t see each other 24/7 since one of them isn’t exactly on the Earth plane. Louis knows Zayn knows that he knows about how Zayn doesn’t want Louis to die and join him that way.

“Death is one true way of stop thinking,” Zayn says without much emotions, reminding Louis of how he was when they first met. “Well, _true_ death is. I’m just a ghost who got allured to your fantastic arse.”

“Damn right my arse is fantastic,” Louis slaps his own bum to make it jiggle. “And speaking of bums, do you want to wreck mine?”

“Louis, I told you I won’t have sex with you until you’re 100% sure,” Zayn raises an arm to poke at Louis’ jawline. “Besides, I can hold off from sex if I’ve been doing that for last couple decades.”

“Oh my God, you’re seventeen forever and you don’t have hormonal urges!” Zayn scowls at the laughing Louis. “I must write this down into my diary.”

“You don’t even like writing for college English classes,” Zayn’s scowl only deepens. “Like, you hate English so stop making things up.”

“‘Dear diary, I met someone new today. He’s dark, mysterious, which means absolutely fucking sexy. We talked, the sun set down, then reality set it. It’s right now, right here,’” Zayn rolls his eyes at the most famous ‘Stelena’ quote Louis just altered to teenage version. “Ooh, you liked that version?”

“Louis, you just quoted the best Stelena quote in the history of Stelena, how much gayer can you get?” Zayn closes his eyes, only to have Louis probing at his protected eyeballs with his fingers. “Do you have any Delena?”

“Dear God, my boyfriend is obsessed with _The Vampire Diaries_ , _”_ Louis fake groans, hiding his mirth. “Okay, maybe the breakup one?”

“You have the potential of a great actor, young Louis William.” Louis ignores that and gets into his ‘Delena mood.’

“‘I don’t want to be with you, Elena! I don’t want to hear you, I don’t want to talk about you, and I sure as hell don’t want to see you!’” Louis thinks that’s not 100% in synch but eh, he tried. “‘Cos I’m fucking in love with you, can’t you see that?”

“Nice ad-lib,” Louis sees the familiar twitch of Zayn’s lips before the quirk up into a cocky half-grin he loves so much. “I’m pretty sure that’s what was implied in that Big Delena Scene.”

“Elena is Damon’s humanity,” Louis says in the most calming voice he can muster. _Am I yours, a heartless ghost who found love again?_ “Do you believe that?”

Louis doesn’t know the dangerous path he’s taken. All he knows is that he just wants something intimate from his boyfriend of nearly two months right now, so it only seems natural to cup the back of Zayn’s head and pull him up into a sitting position. Yeah, it seems okay to kiss like this, half-love, half-lust, wholly what they both desire. He doesn’t think about it when Zayn puts a slight pressure on his neck, something that’s expected of during a snog session, right? Louis moans into their face-sucking session, letting Zayn tongue-fuck into his mouth. It’s pleasurable, having someone have complete dominion over you, and Louis wants more.

“Zayn,” Louis groans when Zayn’s hard-on press into his own. “Zayn, I want you.”

“Too early,” Zayn whispers, undoing both their jeans so they’re stripped down to their underwear. (It’s May, totally acceptable to be shirtless when it’s 25 degrees) Louis can see the impressive tent forming in Zayn’s black briefs. “Please lemme do this right…”

Louis looks at Zayn with hooded eyes and just takes his bottom lip into his teeth as Zayn tugs at this briefs, pulling them down until Louis’ bare cock slaps his own stomach. Louis should feel very shy, how he’s naked with Zayn who is just as bare. Only thing that’s separating them are the pair of stupid briefs Zayn chose to wear today. Zayn seems to have caught on to the train of thoughts because thank God, Zayn is even more gorgeous nude than clothed.

Louis has seen gay porn before so seeing a cock isn’t exactly a new concept but he’s never seen one in real life. He just reaches out with his hand to trace the veins on Zayn’s impressive size; it’s so fucking wide so Louis wanders if his arse will be torn into pieces just by trying to fit that monster inside of him.

“So,” Zayn clears his throat, stroking himself to fully get hard. “Do you have any lubricant?”

“Um,” Louis forgot about that part of gay sex, how males don’t go around getting wet inside their holes when they’re horny and what not. “Your spit’ll do?”

Zayn seems to have a better idea, a familiar ghost of a smirk making a reappearance, and Louis finds himself facing Zayn’s cock. His lips are prodded to the tip so he just opens his mouth and takes it all in. He’s seen blowjob videos, so in theory, he knows how to do it. He doesn’t know, however, the exact way of nulling his gag-reflex so he chokes on Zayn all the time. Zayn just thrusts into his mouth, proper fucking his face, making the choking worse. Sick, sadistic part of Louis loves being manhandled like this; that part just lets himself be used.

“Now, do you think you’re ready?” Zayn pulls out, a string of saliva connecting Louis’ lips and Zayn’s bulbous head. “C’mon, Lou, you’ve been gagging for it.”

“Um,” Louis thinks he’s supposed to be prepped and stuff. “Do you want me to finger myself?”

“Too long, I’ve been waiting for 19 years, 3 months and 16 days,” Zayn pouts, pretty much the only case in the entire history of sex how someone can be more cute than sexy. “Let me take control.”

“What happened to I’ve been celibate for 20 years, mister?” Louis laughs to hide his nervousness over how he’s about to make love with is only boyfriend. “Okay, I get my arse is fabulous but really, this is overdoing it.”

Zayn doesn’t reply with words – he just starts to push inside of Louis and fuck, that’s the most erotic thing he’s ever felt. Sure, he can feel the sharp burn from being stretched but he likes that burn, he knows it will turn into pleasure.

Zayn keeps pushing in until his balls rest against Louis’ bum and they both wait for the latter to get used to being filled. Louis groans when he makes a mistake of moving his hips, making Zayn’s dick to go in deeper. Louis gasps when that chain-reacts into his prostate being stimulated. Zayn gets the idea and starts thrusting into the same angle, making Louis cry out Zayn’s name in a mantra. Louis feels that wondrous feeling of his guts tightening, a signal that he’s about to come. He breathes out a fucked out “Zayn” as he coats their stomachs with his release, Zayn following soon after.

“Oh my God, we forgot the condom!” Louis yells out in a dramatic whisper, earning a chuckle from Zayn. “What if I get infected by some phantom disease?”

“I’m dead, I’m incapable of carrying STI’s and HIV’s,” Zayn rolls his eyes. “See you tomorrow, I just heard your dad waking up.”

-

“Hi, I’m Zayn and I’m dead. Wanna hook up?”

Louis scoffs. He knows for a fact that today is day-off for his _step_ -father, so Zayn is here without any other reason but to just see _him_.

“That’s the most original one I’ve heard yet,” Louis pats on the spot next to him on the handrail. Louis notes this is the one of the rarest moments he gets to see Zayn actually walk. He hops onto the rail and wraps an arm around Louis’ slim waist. “But I did _not_ hook up with you, Malik. We made love.”

“Have you thought about it?”

Louis worries his bottom lip with his teeth. Zayn knows the decision must be made, or this is the end of them.

And Louis doesn’t know.

-

“Fuck, you promised not to leave me! At least until you were sure to do that!”

Everything is a bloody mess. Zayn didn’t check up on Louis for exactly 46 hours and he’s greeted by an unbreathing Louis. There’s a bottle of sleeping pills and all its content is gone. Zayn goes to corporeal form and drags Louis all the way to the bathroom, then turns on the hot tab all the way to the end. He’s fairly certain there are twin lines on each forearm of Louis, right along the veins. He forces his fingers into Louis’ throat and tries to activate the gag reflex to make him throw up the pills. It doesn’t work.

“C’mon, Lou, don’t leave me like this; _I’m_ the one is who’s haunted. It’s you and me, together forever,” Zayn feels his tears falling down his face without much restraint. He feels his un-life draining from him as Louis’ body grows colder. Zayn doesn’t care what’s happening to the world other than Louis’ life that is ebbing away. “You told me you’ll get better, babe… I’m sorry I wasn’t there. Please, please don’t leave me.”

But Zayn knows that shimmer of energy right as Louis’ spirit leaves the cold, now-dead body.

Zayn presses his lips to Louis’ blue ones.

“Without you, there’s only darkness inside of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> At least i didn't kill of Zayn this time??


End file.
